Magically, Lacking
by inactiveGE
Summary: An accident caused by Merlin and Cid directly affects Leon's... pride, forcing him to let Cloud become Seme. Leoncloud! Lemon. Rated for lemon, and language. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. No profit is being made, I own nothing.

A/N: Lemon ahead, some language, Leoncloud. I had fun with this, first Leoncloud fic. Oneshot. Please review!

* * *

_"Shit"_

It was the sound resonating off the walls for mileas around, and it was the sound of a pissed off Leon.

Leon stared in utter horror at the sight below him, shocked into silence he coldn't break by himself.

Thankfully… Cloud managed to help.

"MERLIN! CID!"

It was the next sound to be heard for miles, and it was the sound of a pissed off Cloud.

Terrified by the alien tone of alarm in the normally stoic males, Merlin and Cid were sure to hurry their paces.

The sight they saw before them with priceless, and even Aerith, when she stepped into the room, couldn't help but double over laughing.

Leon didn't want much from life. He had let life beat the crap out of him for enough years. And now, he thought, they were finally giving something back to him.

Fate had taken Radiant Garden from him, ripped him from his child hood home, and now, they were getting a chance to finish their restoration project. It had made his heart guarded, and now it had sent Cloud to collapse all of his barriers with just a look.

So, he honestly thought this had to be some sick, sick joke now.

He now sat on the bed next to Cloud, his legs crossed protectively over the problem area, with only one question. "Where the FUCK is my dick?"

Cloud looked equally agitated. See, he had been prepped, thoroughly seduced, near cumming, and when Leon was supposed to release him in his pleasure spot….

Well, they found something, magically, lacking.

And who else could be the cause of this but Cid and Merlin?

"Well, old man here tried to spark up a broken computer… told him it was lost, he refused to believe it, so…"

"I cast a replacement spell on it, the implications were unseen, I promise you, and certain unexpected, and I suspect this was triggered because the spell was cast on… well, during the full moon, and traditionally it is supposed to be cast during the day, so I suppose the lunar cycle must have directly casued your… change…"

"So… how long am I stuck… without it?"

"It's hard to say… it could be until the lunar cycle for this month finishes up, or when the next full moon comes, it's hard to say…" The great and powerful wizard trailed off.

Cloud silently handed over some painkillers which Leon greatfully took. The headaches…

"It's not like I'm even a fucking girl either… there's just… nothing… I'm… I can't…" There was a smooth patch of skin hwere something once was.

"We can do something…" Cloud said in a suggestive voice, viewing his pacing lover from his place leaning against the wall.

Leon snapped his head towards him quicker than light. "NO!"

Cloud shrugged. "It _would_ be something new… but you'll go crazy without sex otherwise…" He rasied an eyebrow, but made sure to keep his features calm. Nothing would drive his lover madder than the thought that Cloud was actually…. In a twisted way, enjoying this.

Cloud had certainly been shocked, angered, annoyed, and bothered at first, but now, thinking clearly, he was able to formulate a plan for keeping them both sane.

"If you need me, I'll be patrolling. I'll be back later tonight for dinner." He pushed himself off the wall and gave Leon a chaste kiss, shocking his partner, as their kisses were _never_ chaste. But the blonde figured, hey, nothing about today was normal.

When he finally walked into the house, he was grateful for the smell of food being served on the table, and sat down among Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie. Wait... "Where's Leon and Merlin?"

Yuffie looked around nervously, and Aerith giggled. "Squall wanted to talk to the fool, said he could test some spells out on him…"

Cloud nodded sagely, not willing to ask anymore questions. Chances were Leon as eating the man out right now, although they really needed Merlin, so he wouldn't do anything _too_ bad.

He walked into their shared bedroom, not really expecting anyone to be there, and showered.

He stepped out as he was drying himself, only to be met with the most beautiful site on earth.

There was Leon, Squall Leonhart, there he was, in the middle of their bed, stark naked, and looking, for the first time Cloud had ever seen him, nervous.

Abandoning his towel, he pounced on the bed in one step and was on his lover like a leach.

Alternating on biting and sucking his lower lip, he immediately began to form dastardly plots in his mind… he had wanted this for so long…

But one thing was needed for this to work.

He pulled back, his eyes hesitant, while Leon sighed, exasperated. "Why did you stop?"

"Does… does this mean you're going to… uke?" Leon winced. He winced well, and Cloud allowed his smirk to show. He was seme now, smirking was alowed.

He took the feeblest of nods as a yes and was on him once again, trailing a kiss along the tanned skin's neckline up to gently suck on the earlobe, meanwhile letting his hands roam about, remembering not to go anywhere near the front where smooth skin was all that awaited him, this might turn them both... into sad people.

He heard a groan from Leon and immediately felt pride in his self, only further encouraging his actions. Leon's hands began to move, desperate to do something familiar, and Cloud thanked _God _they were both already naked. However... he grabbed Leon's wrists and took them away from his own length. "If you keep doing that we're never going to finnish here." And so up the wrists went in their humiating position above Leon's head.

With his hard on still throbbing though, he used another hand to reach out to the nightstand. Once he was sure he located it (he was still involved in licking and biting his Uke's throat), he reached for the first drawer, and desperately felt out for the location of their priceless object.

He brought out the lube, and pulled back from the kiss, much to Leon's chagrin. He ignored the pants and pleas, knowing this was more important right now, as it would be silencing these needs momentarily. Pouring a good ammount on his palm, he made sure to coat his fingers in it well as he also coated his hard on.

And then he was back into the kiss, as he gently, ever so gently, slid the first finger in.

Leon froze into the kiss, his eyes wide open, and with Cloud's smiling lips still pressed to his own, the finger kept moving.

He squirmed at first… such an odd feeling… but Cloud suddenly took one out, and put two in, and he had to bite his lip to keep the startled cry from coming out. He simply kept them to mere grunts, praying it didn't get worse as Cloud scissored his opening.

"I don't know…" Cloud said suddenly, breaking off the kiss and looking concerned, "If you still have your… special spot there… if Merlin's spell took that away too…"

"It didn't." Leon confirmed. To answer the look of askance, he continued, through grtted teeth. "Merlin helped me check… this afternoon… and doyouthinkIwouldgothroughthis" gasp at a third finger, "...just to have you quit before you came?"

Cloud grinned and then nudged Leon over on his stomach. Leon gave him a look but complied. There he was suddenly, on all fours, mortified, as if Cloud wasn't completely enjoying all of this.

"When I get mine back… I'm going to fuck you dry like there's no tomorrow." Leon hissed at the amazng pain of the first thrust.

Cloud stayed there momentarily, knowing his uke had never been an uke before, and waited for Leon to adjust to the new sensation before moving again.

"I look foward to it." He whispered in a low voice, biting his ear before moving again.

* * *

The next morning, Yuffie and Aerith giggled as a limping Leon walked into the kitchen. 

"You didn't have to come out, I was bringing you breakfast." Cloud said in a concerned voice. He was at the stove flipping pancakes over. This sight was odd, but not as odd as limping Leon, who stiffened even more when he spotted the girls. His pride was shattered.

Cloud walked over with a stack of plates and gave him a chaste kiss once more. "Come on, back to bed, I can feed you." A devlish grin sprouted on his angelic features, contrasting with Leon's grim disposition, and murderous glares.

Merlin would pay...

* * *

Fun, yes? Don't worry, he gets it back in the end. 


End file.
